


The Osirian

by katesibuna



Category: House of Anubis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesibuna/pseuds/katesibuna
Summary: Patricia is overcome with jealousy, due to Eddie's newfound secret identity. Three little words accidentally slip from her mouth.
Relationships: Eddie Miller & Patricia Williamson, Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson, Nina Martin & Eddie Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Osirian

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I promised to do this last night when drunk, so it's definitely not the best, but here we go anyways :)

It was a chilly summer evening in America, Patricia Williamson stood in her boyfriend Eddie Miller’s bedroom- waiting for him to get off of the phone. Again. She threw herself down on his bed with a huff. Why did he invite her here if he was going to just abandon her all the time? She threw her legs up into the air, kicking them back and forth. God, she was getting fed up with this. The door opened, rather violently and Eddie emerged from behind it. 

He must have noticed the look of annoyance and frustration which dawned Patricia’s face, he sat down beside where she lay on the bed and whispered with a smile, “I’m sorry that took so long. Are you ok?” 

Patricia felt her anger begin to deflate, she hated that all it took for Eddie to win her over was one of those stupid smiles of his, “Yeah I-I’m good.”   
“So, what were we talking about? Oh, you were going to tell me all about Sibuna at last.” Eddie said eyeing her suspiciously. They both knew that Patricia had hoped that he would have forgotten after his latest phone call with Nina. 

Patricia pursed her lips, she didn’t want to tell him everything, she wouldn’t tell him everything. She wouldn’t tell him about how she had felt for Jason Winkler, what Rufus did to her, the nightmares that she was still having-although they had begun to calm down while sharing a bed with Eddie this summer- and she most definitely would not tell him of how much she hated that he was the Osirion. Patricia knew it was selfish, but he was the only thing she had in her life last year that was normal. He wasn’t involved in the mystery and that’s how she liked it, he was her safe haven from all the insanity that came with being in the so called scooby gang. But now? Eddie was in the very core of it, or would be whenever the next mystery would peak its ugly head. He would put himself in danger to protect her. Everyone always wanted to protect her. Patricia despised feeling this way because she had actually come to think of Nina as one of her best friends, but she didn’t like the idea of her boyfriend, the only person who had ever chosen her first, being her sworn protector. It changed everything. 

She took a huge deep breath, looked at Eddie’s face and knew he would not give up until he had asked her some questions. “Well, what do you want to know?”   
Eddie’s face lit up, she was giving in almost immediately- he was sure he was going to have to spend a further half hour coaxing her into talking about it, “Uh- how did you guys first form?” 

Patricia sighed, she was going to give him as little information as possible, he didn’t need to know how much it had messed her up, “Well, uh Joy went missing, something to do with Victor and the teachers- they thought she was the Chosen One- obviously she wasn’t. Nina, Fabian and Amber were searching for puzzle pieces and that somehow got intertwined with my search for Joy and then Alfie found a puzzle piece and he got roped in and thus- Sibuna.” She looked down at Eddie’s duvet, she knew he would have wanted a deeper answer how everything affected her personally, but she didn’t want to talk about, if she talked about Jason she would cry, if she talked about Rufus her nightmares would worsen. 

Eddie lay down on his bed and rolled on his side to face her, he grabbed her hand and held it securely, while rubbing his thumb in circles over her knuckles. “And then the mask? It must have been scary for your life to be on the line, to help Nina. I guess you all were kind of Osirians too.” 

Patricia allowed her eyes to meet his for a split second before looking away again. Osirian, Nina’s protector first, Eddie Miller- Patricia’s boyfriend second. She knew now that his priorities had shifted, and this bothered her immensely. “Yeah, it was a little scary but no, we weren’t her Osirians you are. You protect Nina, nobody else does…” She cut herself off as she began to grow annoyed once more. 

“Did you ever think of telling me, Yacker? I wouldn’t have given you such a hard time for sneaking off. At least I would’ve known you weren’t having some type of affair. You were just off fighting evil, no biggie.” He smirked to himself, he was trying to open with her. Patricia had already shut down in this conversation, she didn’t want him to know her baggage and he brought up protecting Nina, she was pretty much done. 

“I couldn’t tell you, most of the people who knew had the mark, your life would have been in danger, doofus. I was protecting you. It’s not my fault that you think I’m some slut who’s having all of these affairs and that you got jealous of Alfie and I.” she practically spat. 

Eddie jolted up from his lying position, sat up perfectly straight now. “Patricia I didn’t mean- ” he was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. Of fucking course Patricia thought to herself. It was the Chosen One herself, Nina. Eddie looked down at his phone and at Patricia’s face, which was growing red with anger by the second, “I’m sorry Yacker, I have to take this.” 

“Right.” She said crossing her arms, this was ridiculous he begged her to come out here and yet he was disappearing to talk to Nina all of the time. That’s when the first thoughts of ending their relationship occurred. She grabbed her phone, trying to distract herself, she searched up Eddie’s Instagram page and went into his tagged posts. One from a girl named Scarlett who had her head resting on Eddie’s shoulder. Another from a girl named Ella who was kissing him on the cheek, the next was also from Ella and she was looking at him like a pathetic puppy dog, she obviously fancied him, what a loser. Why the hell did Eddie have so many tagged photos of him with girls, there were loads more- Patrycja, Shania and lots of other bimbos. 

This was not ok. He was using her, he just wanted sex- that’s the only reason he had invited her out there so they could share a bed. Eddie Miller was a player and Patricia had spent far too long trying to convince herself he was no longer. Fuck that. He was out there right now talking to Nina, avoiding his girlfriend for her. He was going to cheat on her with Nina- she knew it. How could he do that to her and Fabian? Patricia knew she was spiralling but she couldn’t help it. She texted Alfie in hopes of calming herself down, 

“You up?” 

“Yeah, not for much longer though. What’s up Trixie?” 

“This is such a lame girly question to ask, but do you think Eddie could do better than me? Is he playing me?” 

“Nobody could ever do better than Patricia Williamson, he’s so lucky to have you. And if he is playing you, I’d feel sorry for him you’re lethal with the liquids. 😉” 

Patricia put her phone down, this wasn’t helping, what the fuck was taking so long?

Eddie knocked on the door and whispered, “Can I come in?” 

“Well it’s you room isn’t it, idiot?” she spat, crossing her arms. 

“Yacker, what’s up?” he said cautiously. 

“What’s up? Oh I don’t know Eddie, how about the fact you invited me out here and have spent the entire time talking to Nina, because she’s the chosen one? Fabian chose her over me and now you are too! I’m fed up of being second best to literally everyone and I thought for a brief second you were different. Or how about the fact that you only invited me here because you want to have sex or the fact that you’re a massive player, your tagged on Instagram is full of photos of you with bimbos and I could bet anything you’ve slept with them all. Is that all I am to you? Another bimbo to sleep with?” She only managed to whisper the last bit, she felt tears pricking at her eyes. No, she wouldn’t cry, he wouldn’t see her weak. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head.

“Yacker, what the hell? How can you even say that? You know it’s not true.” He looked genuinely hurt, sure he had been a player but she had changed everything. 

“Do I? How do I know you’re not just giving me the same act, you gave all of them? Even so it’s more about Nina, my boyfriend, her sworn protector. You’re on the phone together 24/7 and you just leave me here by myself. If you’re going to cheat on me hurry up and do it.”

“Patricia, what the hell, why are you even worried about this?” Eddie questioned, seriously confused by what was going on. 

“I don’t want to be second best, I won’t be another one of your bimbos.” She hissed. 

Eddie had had enough now and wasn’t taking this seriously anymore. “Why not? They are all very satisfied customers.” He said with a smirk. 

“Because I love you, you absolute bellend!” The words escaped Patricia’s mouth without her even realising it, fuck- this was bad. 

Eddie’s face dropped for a second, his face lit up within a few seconds, he had told her twice before, once she was asleep and once she didn’t hear, but he had never expected to hear Patricia Williamson be so open about her feelings, even if it did come during their latest screaming match, “You-you love me?” he whispered, he couldn’t risk having misheard her, she would freak out. 

“I didn’t mean to say it, ok- I’m mad at you.” Patricia said, her eyes shifting to the floor beneath her. 

“But- you love me?” he smirked again, she loved him, the feisty red head of his dreams loved him, he loved her, he just needed to hear her say it again. 

“Ok, maybe I kind of love you…” she shifted nervously staring at the ground, rejection coming in 3,2,1…

“Maybe I kind of love you too, and only you. Not Nina, not the bimbos, it’s always you, always has been and always will be.” 

Patricia felt herself blush at this comment, she hated discussing feelings, never mind such mushy feelings. She looked down again, the next thing she knew Eddie had crossed over to her. Their lips connecting in a kiss, it was short- they both pulled away for a second and Eddie pulled her in again but more forcefully this time, they moved in sync, opening their mouths to give entry.

Patricia felt so at home in this moment, she had managed to convince herself that he still was her safe haven, she had managed to fight off all of her feelings of fear, fear of commitment, fear of getting hurt. All thoughts of jealousy and Eddie cheating on her had left her head. All thoughts of breaking up with him had disintegrated. 

For now. By the end of the trip Patricia would have broken both her and Eddie’s heart. The self-destruct button would go off in her head. But, she was content with Eddie, happy even. 

For now.


End file.
